docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doc McStuffins Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
Here are some rules to follow on this wiki. If you have recently joined, it is recommended to read these at least once. General #No spamming or trolling on the wiki. #No fanfiction. #Do not create unnecessary or inappropriate files (i.e. files exposing certain body parts) or pages. #No swearing, even if it is censored. #Posting unofficial links to streams, buffers, or downloads of any of the episodes (i.e. YouTube, KissCartoon, Dailymotion, The Pirate Bay, etc.) is a violation of the Wikia Terms of Use, and is a serious offense. Official streams, such as the Disney Junior channel, are allowed. #Threatening, bullying, or any form of harassment towards another is not tolerated. Doing so will result in a block and a report to FANDOM Staff if necessary. Heckling someone for liking the show or being above the target demographic is also considered harassment. #Do not vandalize pages (i.e. adding silly things to the plot or blanking a page and replacing it with gibberish.). #Please use third person point of view in articles (no "I", "me", "we", or "you".) #If an administrator tells you to stop doing something, please stop doing it. #In accordance to the COPPA (Children's Online Privacy Protection Act) and Wikia's guidelines, you must be 13 or older to join the wiki. If you say that you are under 13 or another user has heard about it on another wiki, you will be reported to FANDOM Staff, and your account may be disabled. You will not be blocked or banned since all underage users will be dealt with by FANDOM Staff, not by the administrators. #Never reveal any personal details about yourself or personal details of anyone else you are associated with, especially your/someone else’s address, phone number, password, or credit card number. We never ask for these, and we do not want you telling us these. These are for your own personal safety. #Do not post spoilers to recently aired episodes without warning. #Do not make useless/unnecessary categories. Do not make useless/unnecessary categories. Categories like the following do no such thing: "Antagonists" and "Protagonists" — there are no permanent antagonists in the series, and "Characters who are animals" or "(Color) characters" — adding this category accomplishes nothing. #Do not abuse edits for the sole purpose of getting achievement badges. Badges are meant to be a reward for legitimate work. Editing #Do not create placeholders. This includes adding a header or creating an article with 'coming soon', creating blank articles or articles with one (obvious) sentence of information. #Avoid using contractions (for example, use "does not" instead of "doesn't"). These words are used in informal contexts; we strive to make these articles academic and formal. #Know the difference between "its" and "it's". "It's" is a contraction of "it is" or "it has". As this is a contraction, it is unlikely to be used outside of transcripts. "Its" is the possessive form, as in, "Doc looked at a squeaky toy and noticed it was missing its squeaker." #Remember to use punctuations. Run on sentences are displeasing to read; try to break such sentences down using punctuation. Use them properly, though - not just for the sake of breaking a sentence down. Also remember that when listing multiple things in a sentence, that each element should have a serial comma at the end (for example, "Doc, Lambie, and Stuffy" would be used over "Doc, Lambie and Stuffy"). #All content must be objective and must remain in a neutral light. Do not use opinion words, unless you are giving a review, quoting a character, writing a transcript (only in the vocal part or if a written thing says an opinion word), or giving a written thing that has an opinion word in it. (incorrect ex. Lambie is a cute and adorable stuffed lamb.) Userpages and Message Walls #You must not post insulting or intimidating comments about other users on your user page. You also must not add an "Enemies", "Hate list" or similar section to your userpage. It is offensive and can start a flame war. If you do so, you are asked by an admin to remove these edits. If not, he/she will remove it wthout further input. #You should not create new posts on your own Message Wall unless necessary (e.g. announcing inactivity, testing templates, signatures or bugs). #Do not leave insulting messages on users' walls. If you have a dispute or another discussion, please keep it appropriate and civil. #Do not make message wall posts lengthy. Discussions like these belong to chat. #You should not create new posts on your own Message Wall unless necessary (e.g. announcing inactivity, testing templates, signatures or bugs). #Message walls are reserved for interaction between two members only. Unless you absolutely need to, please don't interrupt a conversation Photos and Videos #All images must relate to Doc McStuffins in some sort of way. #Avoid using pictures of a screen (e.g. TV, computer) taken from a camera, as these photos tend to be of bad quality. The picture will be deleted without warning and will be reuploaded in better quality. Comments #Commenting in mass is considered spam. (eg. making 20 comments in less than 10 minutes) #Please refrain from mentioning subjects relating to politics or any kind of religion. #Please do not put extremely personal things about your life in posts such as depression, deaths, or anything else that could embarrass or cause issues for you in the longrun. #Do not roleplay. Roleplaying is when one pretends to be a fictional character, whether he/she is from the show, another series, or made up. #Do not incite drama. This includes grief slinging (e.g., "I'm miserable, so you should be miserable too!") and inferiority complex (e.g., "I am useless!") Administration #Administrators should always include a relevant block reason in the logs when blocking a user. Never include insulting or spiteful comments in the block reason, unless quoting from the blocked user. (i.e. calling a blocked user an insulting name.) Failure to comply with these rules may or will result in a block or a ban! Category:Policy Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration Category:Help